The Love From You
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: It's about a girl with a brother-complex. She can't speak up for anything around others except her brother. (I'm not really good with lovey-dovey summaries, but the story is better than the summary.) Rated T just to be safe. I do not own anything except for my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_ Hello! My name is Yuuki Ore. I am very lonely and awkward when it comes to being near others—let alone talking to them. Once I open my mouth, nothing comes out, and then I would start running away as if my life was on the line. There are guys I want to meet and fall in love with, and girls I want to make friends with. All of my dreams cannot happen all because of my fears. I can't even go to school with others, so I have special classes on my computer at home. I know that I am pitiful enough already, so don't even mention it._

_ I live with my parents and an older—by eight minutes—brother, Jun, so technically, we're were born on February 14, 1995, which means we're 18 (internationally).Jun barely talks at all and is always calm. I love my brother because he is protective and is someone I look up to with much respect. There was never a time where we would argue or that he would yell at me for as long as I can remember. Our parents don't really have time for us, so Jun usually acts as the mom and dad of the family. There's nothing wrong with our parents; it's just that they're always busy with work that they barely pay attention to us—unless it's help on business and , here goes my life so far._

"Good morning Yuuki," Jun said,"I'm making breakfast; want to watch?" "I'd rather help you rather than watching, Jun," I said. He smiled at me_. I felt like my soul mate was my own brother for he was the one always looking out for me and has never let me shed a single teardrop._ I blushed, and it felt as if my face was a tomato."I'm glad I have you. I don't care if I can't communicate with others or if our parents don't pay attention to us because you're all I need," I whispered as I hugged him tightly. Jun closed his eyes, smiled, and then said, "It's the same with me. I'll always protect you and never let you go."

_ As you can see, my brother and I are on really great terms. I think the reason why he's still single is because of me. I mean every time I think he is dating someone, I would interfere and mess with her. I guess I just really like my brother, and maybe I find it too difficult to believe when he's found another person. I sound a bit conceited, don't I? I hope I can accept one of them because I don't want my brother to live single all his life, but I don't think that can happen. He's really the man for the ladies, you know? He's like the most popular and most intelligent—but also cold—guy at his school. I wish I could be like him._

We finally finished breakfast, and Jun prepared for school. "Go study, Yuuki. I have to go to school now. Be careful when I'm not around, remember," Jun whispered. "Oh, I remember. Be careful with the girls, okay? I don't want to see you hurt and full of wounds anymore," I replied. He waved and left through the gate. "I just hope Yuuki doesn't get hurt this time. I'm a failure as a brother. I'm giving her useless hope," Jun said to himself. He sighed and walked on.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! IS ANYONE HOME? YUUKI, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" someone said. "Could that be those guys again? Jun, I wish you were here," I whispered. "HEY, WE ASKED IF YOU'RE IN THERE OR NOT!" another person said. _Just go away! Just go away! Why do you guys do this every day? Leave me alone!_ "Hey, what are you doing?" Jun said. _He came back, but why? I- I- I don't know what to do!_ "JUN!" I hollered. I opened the gate and saw the guys from the same school as my brother! "What do you think you're doing? This has been going on for more than three years! Quit it, will you? It isn't right for you guys to do this. I'm talking to all of you." Jun said. Then, someone blurted, "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" "You know what I'm talking about, Toki Yamato, Rei Oyata, Ren Hinamori, and especially you, Prince Kei." Jun said with a startling, sly smirk. The guys ran off screaming and said that they would not want to come back to meet the devil.

"Well, I'm off again." He said, and soon he was back to normal. "Wh- What was that? They seemed terrified of Jun, but why? What did he do?" I talked to myself. My head was full of unanswered questions. "Well, I better start my lessons." I don't know what to say or think—let alone mentioning it to him.

**This is a new story I worked on since last year. It's a****_ bit_**** based on me. I've always wanted a (younger twin or older) brother. What girl hasn't wanted a brother when they don't have one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**

Jun's P.O.V.

_I bet Yuuki is in there thinking about what just happened. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do later. Not yet. Not yet. It's not time for her to find out. Well, it looks like I have more to deal with when I get to school, though. Why can't the girls just leave me alone? Why do they always follow me around? I'm not the best of every human on Earth. No wonder why this school is dumb like that. They're all from filthy rich families and have too much time on their hands. Why did I even pick this school?_

I walked to my classroom, only to be surrounded by fan girls._ Once again, the "prince" has arrived._ _Just how low can these people get for "handsome princes" at this school? Even the teachers are like this!_ Making my way to my desk, I found myself bumping into someone I knew. "Oh, hey Haruhi," I greeted her. "Hey, Jun-kun," she replied with a bow and a smile. She's the only one girl who doesn't overreacts when a guy talks to them and stuff, and she's a scholarship student, so I guess you could say she doesn't use money like those dimwits. "Why'd you choose this school anyways? I know you don't like the attention you're getting," she asked. "I could say the same to you, Haruhi," I countered.

Class just ended, and it's about time for the host club to open. You heard me. I said _host club_. I'm not part of it, but Haruhi is. Ironic, isn't it? She's a girl in a host club. Apparently, she has a debt to pay for the host club. I made my way to the music room when I was caught by a few fan girls. Sighing, I asked them to move. They didn't budge, but instead, they blinked at me with wide eyes. "Your eyes are…white?" I turned my head, and they said in relief, "Oh, it was just the light reflecting off your glasses. Are you going to visit the host club?" I nodded as I, once again, walked to the music room. _That was very close._


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"I'm home!" I ran out and buried my face into my brother's chest. "Sorry, Jun! I'm truly sorry!" All he did was laugh heartedly like he always did. "Don't worry about it, Yuuki. I know how you feel. If I was in a situation like that, I wouldn't want you to worry either." I looked up into his eyes as he ruffled my hair. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them in. "Okay!" I smiled back at my brother with my mask removed. He was the only one who could make me take off my mask and act like myself without a façade.

We ate dinner and decided to take a walk. Jun laced his fingers with mine as we walked. I was glad that tonight was dark, yet it still lit by the moonlight, because I didn't want my brother to see me blushing madly. I was red down to my neck. "Say, Yuuki," I looked up at him, "if I were to leave, what would you do?" I didn't understand what he meant. "Why would you ask something like that, Jun? I don't know what I would do without you, honestly. I've been dependent on you my whole life. If things were to change so drastically, I honestly don't know what I would do. You're saying this as if you're going to leave me alone," I said. "Don't leave me alone. You know I don't like that."

My bangs were shadowing my eyes. Tears were streaming down my face, drowning me within them slowly and silently. He pulled me into an embrace and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything." Caressing my cheek, he held my head up until our eyes met. "So, stop crying, okay?" There was that smile again. This was the first time I thought it was more sincere than any other smile he has given me. _There was something he is hiding from me. The question is: What is it?_

**I do not know when I will update again, so please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Since I was little, onii-chan has always looked out for me. He made me feel safe, but there was this one time. He was crying when he came home and wouldn't tell me why. I held his hand until he stopped._

_"Thank you."_

_Those were the only words he had said along with a smile that day._

I got the mail, and as I rummaged through them, I found a letter dedicated to me. It was strange since I not supposed to get anything from anyone. When I opened it, I saw that it was onii-chan's school, but it had my name on it.

_Dear Yuuki Ore,_

_You are now accepted to Ouran High School. This is a private school in which you are given a journalism scholarship. I understand your situation. You will start school next week on the 21st of April. Your uniform is not free and will be given to you when you pay. That is all. For more information, please tell your brother._

I stopped reading after that line. What does my brother have to do with this? A journalism scholarship? What is all this? Asking onii-chan would be the best solution for now.

"Onii-chan, what is this about?"

I handed him the letter.

"Oh, you're starting school next week. I applied you for a journalism scholarship."

"Why? You know I'm not good with people."

"I applied you because I couldn't stand that you can't communicate with others."

"I don't want to go."

"You'll be in the same class as me."

"You always have a way of words."

All he did was laugh. He got hold of my hand and pulled me into an embrace.

"Oh, Yuuki, when will you ever learn? I'm doing all this for you."

"I know that..."

"Are you going to school with me then?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now, let's get you that uniform."

"Isn't the uniform ¥300,000?"

"Yeah, but for you, I'd do anything."

"It's okay. I'm fine with normal clothes. A dress is kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh, come on."

"Alright, alright."

~Timeskip~

It was my first day of school; a real school. I wasn't ready. Plus, this dress is really uncomfortable, so it wasn't worth ¥300,000.

"Onii-chan, hold on. Let me use the bathroom first."

"Okay."

I got in the bathroom and changed out of the hideous dress and shoes. I was now in my regular clothes. A pair of blue jeans, a baby blue shirt, and blue and white shoes. I looked left and right. Realizing just now, I didn't know where the classroom was. As I roamed the hallways, I bumped into someone.

"Ah!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

He caught me right before I fell. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was nod.

"Are you new here? You seem lost."

I nodded.

"Let me see your schedule."

I handed it to him.

"We're in the same class. I can show you to it. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey."

"Y-Yuu-ki."

"Eh? Well, Yuuki, I hope you like it here."

I made a new friend.

"Yuuki! I thought you'd never get here! You got lost again, didn't you?"

My face turned red as I nodded. Onii-chan ruffled my hair.

"Onii-chan!"

Everyone was now facing me. I hid behind onii-chan.

"You're her brother?"

"Yeah. I'm lucky, aren't I?"

The guys were now blushing while the girls were making faces. I buried my face into onii-chan's back. Then, the bell rang. Everyone got to their seats as the teacher came in, with exception of onii-chan and myself.

"Okay, class. Before we start, we have a new student joining us."

He motioned for me to come up to the front of the class. I did so, and my face became the shade of roses.

"You can write on the board if you'd like."

I bowed and began to write.

"My name is Yuuki Ore. I am here in a scholarship."

A few hands raised.

"Why aren't you talking?"

I answered the questions on the board.

"I have trouble communicating with others."

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

"It was uncomfortable."

"Are you really Jun-sama's sister?"

"Yes."

It was weird how she called onii-chan that. Then, class started.

~Timeskip~

It was the end of class, and my classmates surrounded me.

"Amazing! You're just as pretty as your brother!"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Who is your crush?"

"How are you even his sister? I mean, you're just too ugly! I would've been a better fit."

"Now, now. Even if she doesn't look a lot like me, I still would've picked her over anyone else."

"Jun-sama!"

"Come on, Yuuki. Let's go. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Onii-chan held out a hand to me. I took hold of it and followed him out. He went into another classroom, but this one was for first years.

"Haruhi!"

"Jun-kun!"

"Mind if I intrude your lunch?"

"Not at all. Who is this?"

"This is my sister."

"She's beautiful."

"Of course she is. She's my sister."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

I bowed.

"Don't be shy. It's okay."

I covered my eyes just before I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki Ore."

There were no stutters, chops, anything. I thought I did pretty well. Did I just make two friends already?

* * *

**Okay! New chapter out! It's kind of lame this time. Either way, I made it longer. Yay~ I might update in a few days or about a week or so. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Every day after that, I ate lunch with onii-chan and Haruhi. She is a really nice person; oblivious but nice.

"Hey, Haruhi, what would you do if people found out about you gender?"

"I wouldn't mind because I'm not trying to hide it."

"Aren't you a bit to carefree?"

"Really?"

I wouldn't mind acting like a boy. It would seem better than what I have to go through every day here. The guys bother me with confessions and all when it's only been about a month since I've gone to school here. The girls would be jealous, and many of them were not the good jealous types. Since everyone has heard of me before, I can't really act like a guy unless I tell them that I am a boy who crossdresses. No, that is so not happening to me.

It was time for class, and when I walked in, I nearly bumped into Honey.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. Then, I quickly covered my eyes.

"Is Mori not with you?"

"He is inside the classroom. I was going to tell Tama-chan something."

"Oh, okay. Excuse me."

With that, I uncovered my eyes and walked past him into the classroom. I sat in my seat, and the guys were surrounding me once again. Onii-chan saved me like always. What would I do without him? The teacher walked in, and the lesson began. I didn't really want to pay attention for some reason, which was rare. Instead, I was deep in my thoughts. Why did onii-chan ask such a thing a while ago? I still couldn't let it go. That smile... was so different from all the ones he's given me. It was full of sorrow and despair, yet it was also a true one, but why? He is like the light, yet he is so dark. Why? Why is it that he was so different then? Was everything else only a façade? I don't want to believe it as so.

"YUUKI!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes!"

"Pay attention!"

"Ah. I'm sorry!"

My face felt like it was burning. I can't stand standing out! It's just too much attention on me.

_"Don't worry."_

It was onii-chan's voice. I looked at him.

_"I'm right here. Don't worry. Calm down."_

His mouth was not moving. I could hear what he was saying though. It's was strange. Was it some sort of telepathy? That shouldn't be, right?

_"I'll explain things later. Just don't worry about it for now. The day when I would explain everything will come. Just not now, alright?"_

I nodded softly.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

"Ah. Nothing at all, sir."

"Okay then. Back to our lesson."

I was glad it ended well. I glanced over to onii-chan and saw him smirk just for a second. Did he do that? Just what power does he have? Did anything like this happen before?

~Timeskip~

We got home without saying a word to each other.

"Onii-chan, what was all that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean during class. What was that?"

"I told you that I would explain things later. Don't worry about it."

"I want to know."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD PUT YOU IN- Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"Onii-chan..."

He walked past me and into his room without another word. That was the first time he would ever raise his voice at me... I shouldn't bother him about it again. It must be something he really doesn't want me to know now. I recalled what he said. If you were to finish that sentence, it would be "Because it would put you in danger." How would it put me in danger? I'm thinking too hard. I'll know when he decides to tell me about it.

* * *

**Okay, I started to give some hints in this chapter about the things Jun didn't want Yuuki to know just yet.^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was pretty short. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Onii-chan yelled at me. Ah~! I don't even know what to do now! It's all just so confusing! Ah! It hurts~! I'm so clumsy. I had one of my eyes closed, so things were kind of blurry. Even so, I could picture out a hand reaching out to me.

"Are you alright?"

"More or less."

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks."

I reached out, and the person grabbed hold of my hand. Why do I keep bumping in to people? I think my nose is broken. I opened my eye. It's... Eh? I don't know this guy, but somehow he feels familiar.

"Hey, aren't you a third year in high school?"

"O-Oh, yeah..."

"Why are you in the middle school section?"

"Oh, I am. Sorry. I was daydreaming. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my way to the classroom."

"You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you around. It's quite easy for new students to get lost here. What's your class?"

"I'm in class 3-A, and thank you. My name is Yuuki Ore."

"Well, Yuuki-senpai, I'm Yasuchika Haninozuka."

"Are you, by any chance, Honey's little brother?"

"What of it? Are you going to compare me to him, too?"

"Eh? Why would I do such a thing? I know how you feel. It's not a nice feeling, isn't it?"

"What would you know?"

"I know enough to not do the wrong thing."

He stopped walking.

"We're here."

"Oh, thanks, Yasuchika."

I gave him a hug from behind. My face was that crimson color. Why did I do that?! I walked in the classroom, and all eyes were on me.

"What was all that about?!"

"Are you going for younger boys now?!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You're such a slut!"

Then, you could hear a loud slam. Onii-chan just stood up, grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the classroom. His bangs were shadowing his eyes. Is he angry?

"Yuuki, what was all that about? For one, you didn't stutter or anything while talking to him. Then, you hug him from behind?"

"I don't...know. My body just moved on its own."

"You're saying that it's moving on its own? Where is your brain at?"

"Sorry..."

"Sorry won't cut it. I don't want you to just throw yourself at other guys."

"I'm not! Where is that sweet older brother that I've always had up until now?! I need _him_ now, not you."

Tears were coming out nonstop. I ran in the other direction. I tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. I was near the bathroom, but someone caught my arm. Looking up, I saw Mori.

"M-Mori..."

I cried in his chest. He patted my head gently while I cried. After a bit, he gently separated me from him.

"Thanks, and s-sorry for making your u-uniform wet."

He patted my head with a smile etched on his face. He didn't mind. For some reason, I kept seeing sights of onii-chan in him between tears. Then, he picked me up _bridal-style_!

"Ah~! What are y-you d-doing, Mori?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he carried me to Music Room #3. He opened the door, and flower petals flew out while the light blinded me. My hands were occupied around Mori's neck, for I did not want to fall. I had to turn my head and put it in his chest for darkness.

"Takashi? What's Yu-chan in your arms for?"

I turned around and motioned to Mori to put me down.

"Eh? W-What's with 'Yu-chan'?"

"You don't like it?"

"O-Oh, no... I didn't s-say that."

"Well, my princess, were you crying? Your face is awfully red."

A blonde was in front of me in a split second.

"AH~!"

I took protection behind Mori. I turned my head over to a pair of twins laughing.

"HAHAHA! She screamed at the face of Tono! Hey, Tono, maybe you really are that ugly. HAHAHA!"

"T-THAT'S NOT IT! I-It's because h-he scared m-me."

"I am deeply sorry for frightening you, my princess."

The blonde gently took my hand and kissed it. I yanked it back by reflex.

"S-Sorry. I have t-to g-go!"

I sped to the door. The door was blocked by a certain pair of twins.

"E-Excuse me..."

I tried to dodge them, but they just kept getting in my way.

"Guys, just let her go. She doesn't want to be here, and I can understand that."

I turned around to see a brunette.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hold on. She is not leaving. You're coming with us."

The twins took hold of both of my arms and led me to a table.

"W-Wait a m-minute!"

Even though I was struggling, they still didn't let me go. When they sat me down along with them, I was sandwiched between the two. All I could do was sigh. Then, the door opened, and girls were rushing through. There were comments all over the place, and I could catch a wisp of them all.

"She's the one that was hitting on Honey's little brother just a few minutes ago."

"Who do she thinks she is? A pure blood of royalty? What a JOKE!"

"She's just a pest that needs to be removed."

There was someone crying in the room. It was faint but audible.

"J-Jun-sama!"

Onii-chan was crying. Why?

"Don't you _dare_ say something like that again! You don't know what I am capable of. I could rip that mouth of yours off and attach it elsewhere. Better yet, I wouldn't do so. You're better off without them if you only talk with disgust from it."

"Onii-chan..."

Why did something like that upset him so much? Usually, he wouldn't be. Is this a clue?

* * *

**Okay, there it is guys~! I've been bored the past few days, but I barely had any time for this. Sorry. It might be a while before I update again, so have patience, okay? Thanks~ Until next time, my fellow readers~! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
